


Naivety

by BlazingCobaltX



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingCobaltX/pseuds/BlazingCobaltX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria wakes up the next morning. No set timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naivety

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea as a headcanon for long but a certain prompt on Tumblr inspired me to write this directly.

In all honesty, Maria should have known better.

If there was anything she learned from Shanghai, it was that such apparent farewells were met with years of silence; years of wondering if you'd ever see each other and share an embrace again. It was that she'd face a time of loneliness, worry and longing. Despite never having lived with her until recently, she could never really get accustomed to being without her, no matter how often they were to be separated.

So when she woke up to Canaan leaving their bed in the middle of the night, claiming she had to go somewhere she should have pulled her back, hold her tight and told her lover to stay where she was. Knowing the girl, she would have listened and eventually lied herself back on the bed. Or that's what she liked to think.

Instead, the comforting smile Canaan flashed her was enough to void her of all worries she had in her groggy state. Fingers tangled in her hair and a press of soft lips on the top of her head were enough to convince her that this time, she was speaking the truth. 

"I'll be right back."

She shouldn't have been that surprised upon finding the spot next to her as empty as Canaan left it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
